


Jest już za późno czy jeszcze nie?

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, spoilers for p5r, spoilers for scramble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Ann idzie razem z Akirą porozmawiać do kawiarni.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jest już za późno czy jeszcze nie?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERY DO P5R! Sam ff odnosi się raczej do Scramble, ale sama rozmowa opiera się na wydarzeniach z p5r, więc jesteście ostrzeżeni. Co do Scramble, zostaje wspomniana postać oraz związane z nią wydarzenie fabularne, które doprowadziło do akcji z ff. Nie wydaję mi się, żeby to było coś, co wpłynie na wasze doświadczenie z grą, ale jeśli nie chcecie żadnych spoilerów, wtedy nie czytajcie. Wszystkich pozostałych zachęcam!

Akira nie był sobą. To powinno być oczywiste od samego początku ich wycieczki, w końcu spędzili ze sobą tak dużo czasu i nawet nazywali siebie nawzajem przyjaciółmi, ale z jakiegoś powodu Ann dopiero teraz w pełni to zrozumiała. Wcześniej nie docierało do niej, że chłopak odzywa się nawet mniej niż kiedyś, że jego ramiona wydają się wszystkim przytłoczone, a, mimo, że nie miał siły, wciąż kłamał, że wszystko w porządku.

Najgorsze było to, że to zadziałało na wszystkich, prócz Morgany, który z jakiegoś powodu nic o tym nie wspomniał (Ann podejrzewała, że kot nie chciał stracić zaufania Akiry, ale i tak...).

Dlatego, chociaż miała ochotę wszystko spalić za pomocą Carmen, by się uspokoić, zaprosiła ich lidera na ciastko. Było to zachowanie całkowicie w jej stylu, poza tym chłopak nie potrafił odmawiać swoich przyjaciołom, więc ani razu nie wątpiła w powodzenie tego planu. Zapytała tylko Futaby, czy na czas ich wyjścia zajmie czymś Morganę i oddala jej telefony, by przypadkiem Sophie niczego nie podsłuchała. Uwielbiała AI, naprawdę, ale były rzeczy, przy których nie powinna być obecna.

Pozostali Widmowi Złodzieje niespecjalnie zwrócili na ich wyjście uwagę, tylko Ryuji zapytał się, czy wszystko w porządku, ale wystarczył uśmiech, by go uspokoić.

Na ile potrafiła rozgryźć Akirę (spoiler: praktycznie nie potrafiła, jego pokerowa twarz była dla niej zbyt potężna), nie wydawał się skrępowany czy też niechętny do spędzania czasu z nią, ale cały czas szedł trochę za nią.

Czuła się trochę tak, jakby dopiero zaczynali swoją znajomość, kiedy chłopak nie był pewny, na co może i na co nie może sobie pozwolić, więc unikał patrzenia jej w oczy, mówienia na głos swoich myśli, trzymał się raczej tyłu. To wszystko zmieniało się diametralnie, gdy tylko wkraczali do Pałacu lub Mementos, gdzie jego osobowość zmieniała się do poznania.

Może jej się wydawało, ale odnosiła wrażenie, że nawet Joker nie walczy tak jak kiedyś, mniej było w nim stanowczości.

Dopiero gdy weszli do kawiarni, uświadomiła sobie, że przez całą drogę nie zamienili słowa.

\- Na co masz ochotę? - zapytała go z dużym uśmiechem, chcąc mu przekazać, że wszystko było w porządku i zwyczajnie się zamyśliła, ale Akira tylko zmrużył oczy.

\- Na kawę.

Ann wybrała trzy różne rodzaje ciast, plus karmelową kawę, podczas gdy jej towarzysz zamówił tylko kawę. Usiedli w najdalszym możliwym kącie, z widokiem na ulicę.

Trochę to przypominało ich wcześniejsze wyjścia, kiedy tylko mieli czas, chodzili po Tokio w poszukiwaniu najlepszego miejsca na wyjście z kimś. Ann głównie dlatego, że miała nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie w stanie zaprowadzić do nich Shiho, Akirę targała dlatego, że było jej trochę głupio chodzić samej. Chłopak zawsze wybierał kawę, oceniając je w skali, jak złe są w porównaniu do tej zrobionej przez Sojiro.

Miała wrażenie, że to było parę lat temu.

Nie rozumiała tej nagłej niezręczności między nimi. Dopóki zajmowali się Alice i całym tym zamieszaniem wszystko było dobrze, ale jak tylko wyszli, by spędzić ze sobą czas, wszystko się zmieniało.

Dlaczego?

Zaczęła kręcić kosmykiem włosów, podczas gdy Akira delikatnie stukał w stolik i przyglądał się widokowi zza okna.

Miała wrażenie, że pracownicy im się przyglądają, próbując się domyślić, dlaczego w ogóle wyszli ze sobą, kiedy było bardziej niż wyraźne, że nie potrafią rozmawiać ze sobą. Głupie, zwyczajnie głupie.

Ann otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Akira ją uprzedził.

\- Z Shiho wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho i spojrzał na nią, jakby nie chciał jej wystraszyć, ale uważał to za coś bardzo prawdopodobne.

Coś było nie tak, ale nie miała pojęcia co.

\- Tak! Nawet się ostatnio spotkałyśmy, zanim zaczęła się ta cała wycieczka.

Ann uwielbiała rozmawiać o Shiho i każdy, kto ją znał, o tym wiedział. Pochyliła się do przodu i uśmiechnęła się, nie uciekniesz Akira, zmuszę cię do rozmowy o swoich uczuciach!

Znaczy, nie chciała go zmuszać, ale było widać, że chłopak tego potrzebował. W przeciwnym wypadku nie zamykałby się tak w sobie, prawda?

\- Cieszę się.

\- Swoją drogą, chciałam cię już wcześniej o to zapytać, dlaczego znowu nosisz okulary?

Chyba już wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Akira nosił zerówki. Obiecał jej, jakiś czas przed swoim wyjazdem do rodzinnej miejscowości, że przestanie je nosić, by przestać się ukrywać.

\- Widzisz... - Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się, zawstydzony. - Okazało się, że zepsuł mi się wzrok, nie miałem wyjścia.

Normalnie po prostu zabrałaby mu te okulary i sprawdziła, czy na pewno nie kłamał, ale coś w nim sprawiało, że nie chciała tego zrobić. Przeczucie, że może zacząłby na nią krzyczeć, chociaż nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił? Zwyczajnie coś niekomfortowego.

Zresztą, zawsze może spytać Morganę, gdy tylko wrócą do auta.

\- Jaką masz wadę?

\- Minusy.

Dlatego właśnie zauważyła, że coś nie tak. Nie chodziło teraz, czy Akira kłamie, czy nie, dla niego wręcz to nie miało różnicy, w każdym wypadku potrafił wymyślić coś takiego, że wszyscy mu uwierzą. Ale, gdy tylko Ichonose się do nich odezwała, nie próbował nawet jej odgonić. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał to gdzieś, czy kobieta odkryje, czy są Fantomowymi Złodziejami, czy też nie.

Zwyczajnie się nie starał podczas tamtej rozmowy, chociaż wiedział, że był jedyną do tego zdolną osobą. Ann i umiejętności aktorskie nie za bardzo się lubiły, Ryuji miał zwyczaj krzyczenia o rzeczach, o których absolutnie nie powinien wspominać, Morgana był kotem, Makoto była zbyt prawdomówna, Futaba wciąż zbyt bardzo czasami bała się ludzi, Haru chyba była zbyt zaskoczona, a Yusuke... Cóż, był Yusuke.

Postawiła na szczerość.

\- Akira, wszystko w porządku?

Zacisnęła usta.

Chyba zbyt rzadko zadawali to pytanie.

Zanim Akira zdążył odpowiedzieć, kelner przyniósł im zamówienie, a Ann zewnętrznie zaklęła. Naprawdę, nie mógł znaleźć lepszego momentu?

Pracownik zaraz odszedł, a jej towarzysz, zamiast odpowiedzieć, napił się swojej kawy, przez chwilę ją smakując.

\- Cztery. - Ann podsunęła mu swoją. - Hm... Zrobiłbym lepszą, ale może być, sześć. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, tak wszystko w porządku, dlaczego pytasz?

Spojrzała na swoje białe ciastko tak, jakby to miało mieć w sobie rozwiązanie na wszystkie problemy. Niestety sprawiło to, że nagle zniknęła jej chęć zjedzenia go, co zdarzało się dokładnie nigdy.

Ta rozmowa była męcząca, nie kleiła się, zwyczajnie nie się zachowywali tak jak oni.

Tylko czyja to była wina?

\- Nie tęsknisz za Sumire?

Wiedziała, że nie o to powinna spytać, że jeśli już o kogoś chodziło, to na pewno nie była Sumire. Wiedziała to, a mimo to Ann...

Zjadła pierwszy kawałek ciasta.

\- Nie za bardzo. - Akira patrzył się na ulicę, a światło padało tak, że odbijało się od jego okularów. - Cały czas ze sobą piszemy. - (To na pewno było kłamstwo, wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo chłopak nie lubi pisać i jak często ograniczał się do absolutnego minimum, w dodatku wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Sumire umiała posługiwać się telefonem. Dlaczego skłamał?). - Jest na siebie zła, że nie może razem z nami jeździć, ale musiała pojechać na ten obóz. Wyglądam, jakbym tęsknił?

(Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś chciał robić wszystko, tylko nie przebywać z nami).

Uczucie, że coś było nie tak, zwiększało się coraz bardziej, tak samo, jak zmniejszała się ilość ciasta. Niby ta rozmowa była całkowicie normalna, dwoje przyjaciół przyszło do kawiarni, by porozmawiać, ale miała jakieś ciche wrażenie, że już od dawna nie można było ich tak nazwać.

Ann kiwnęła głową.

\- Oh. - Akira wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić z tą informacją. - Nie, nie tęsknię, nie musisz się martwić.

Była jedna osoba, o której wszyscy bali się wspominać.

I było bardziej niż pewne, że to właśnie ona stawiła rozwiązanie zagadki, co jest nie tak z Akirą?

Nikt jednak nie chciał wziąć na siebie zadania, by porozmawiać o niej z liderem, co pewnie sprawiało, że byli okropnymi przyjaciółmi.

Nawet po tylu miesiącach, żadne z nich nie posiadało jasnej odpowiedzi na to, jak się czuli w stosunku do Goro Akechiego.

\- A co... z Akechim?

Ann nie spodziewała się, że to jednocześnie będzie zarazem tak trudne i łatwe.

\- Co z Akechim? - powtórzył Akira, jakby nie zrozumiał pytanie, a coś w środku niej wręcz krzyknęło. Chłopak spojrzał się na nią, a ona nie potrafiła nie odnieść wrażenie, że patrzy na zupełnie obcą osobę. - Dlaczego miałbym za nim tęsknić?

Nie rozumiała.

Po prostu już nie rozumiała.

\- Dzięki niemu udało nam się pokonać Marukiego, racja, - Joker kontynuował, cały czas patrząc jej w oczy - ale koniec końców był zwykłym zdrajcą, prawda?

Chociaż Ann nie myślała w ten sposób, to ona powinna mówić tego typu rzeczy, a nie ich lider.

Wszyscy widzieli, jak Akechi i Akira zachowywali się między sobą i wręcz czuło się między nimi to charakterystyczne napięcie, to, że oboje coś do siebie czuli (nawet jeśli cześć fantomowych złodziei nie była gotowa przyznać temu racji), czasami wydawało się, że istnieją tylko dla siebie, a nie dla innych.

Dlatego nikt nie potrafił rozpocząć tego tematu.

Bo jak rozmawiać z osobą, która straciła swoją bratnią duszę?

\- Mój powrót do domu nie był taki, jak sobie wyobrażałem i po prostu... Chyba nadal mam z tym problem. Ale dam sobie radę, nie martw się - Joker uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny sposób. - Przestań przejmować się Akechim, to już przeszłość. Musimy się skupić na czymś innym, prawda?

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy wypił swoją kawę i podkradł jej kawałek ciasta, co normalnie byłoby absolutnie niewybaczalne, ale teraz...

\- Chcę kupić jeszcze parę pamiątek, więc pójdę przodem. Wróć niedługo, dobrze?

Poklepał ją po ramieniu i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, wyszedł z lokalu, zostawiając ją samą z niedopitą kawą i kawałkiem, na które absolutnie nie miała ochoty.

Gdzieś po drodze straciła swojego przyjaciela i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Muszę przyznać, że to raczej była dosyć swobodna interpretacja charakteru Akiry i tego, jak wpłynęły na niego wydarzenia z p5r, ale mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało! Zastanawiam się, czy napisać całą pracę, która w większym stopniu tłumaczyłaby, co miałam tutaj na myśli i byłoby raczej mroczniejszą interpretacją Scramble. Co o tym myślicie?


End file.
